Cancer Basic Biology Program The Cancer Basic Biology Program (CBB) aims to understand the fundamental genomic and cellular mechanisms that regulate the normal and transformed phenotype; to develop new molecular approaches and tools to advance cancer diagnosis and therapy; and to develop with other Consortium programs the intellectual and technical infrastructure to advance translational cancer research. There are three major scientific themes: 1. The biology of the nucleus in normal and tumor cells, with a focus on mechanisms regulating altered gene expression and the loss of genome stability in cancer; 2. Regulation of normal and cancer cell phenotypes including the regulation of the cell cycle and motility, and the use of genetic, metabolic and high-throughput screening strategies to improve cancer diagnosis and therapy; and 3. Protein design and genome engineering as enabling technologies to advance basic and translational cancer biology. The CCSG supports this research program by providing key shared resources, particularly Genomics, Proteomics, Cellular Imaging and Comparative Medicine; administrative support for meetings, clubs and interest groups; and pilot funding and new investigator funds. The Cancer Basic Biology Program currently has 73 members from 18 departments and 2 Institutions. 42 members have primary appointments at FHCRC and 31 at UW. 68 Members (93%) have peer-reviewed funding or are newly recruited and supported by their institution. The Cancer Basic Biology Program currently has $32.6M in peer-reviewed funding (direct) $7.1 of which (21%) is from NCI. Due to the tradition of basic research in small independent laboratories, most support is in the form of R01s. The Cancer Basic Biology Program published a total of 1116 papers in the previous grant period: 12% were intra-programmatic, 17% were inter-programmatic, and 11% were inter-institutional.